The invention relates to novel 11 .beta.-(4-isopropenylphenyl)-4,9-estradienes, processes for their production, and pharmaceutical preparations containing same.
11 .beta.-(4-Isopropylphenyl)-4,9-estradienes and their antiglucocorticoid activity are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,686.